


You're Wrong

by nintendogs



Category: The Maine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything he wasn't<br/>and that's what made him so fascinated.</p><p>Title credit: You're Dead Wrong by Mayday Parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wrong

Delilah Nickelsen knew she wasn’t the skinniest girl ever. She wasn’t a size 0 or 3, she didn’t have a big gap between her thighs, she didn’t have a flat stomach, and thin arms. She was a size 14, had curves, and flab. She didn’t wear tank tops, bikinis, shorts, short skirts, belly shirts, or anything like that. Don’t get her wrong, she was comfortable with her body every now and then. She wasn’t ashamed of how she looked because she was healthy, and that’s what mattered. Sure, she couldn’t get some of the nicest clothes because it only fitted slim girls, but she could live right?  
  
It was summer, and summer in Tempe, Arizona was definitely a hot one. Wherever she went, she noticed pretty girls wearing shorts and a tank top without a care in the world. Delilah wished she could go out dressing like that without people staring at her and saying things. She just wanted to be herself and dress the way she wanted to dress without people’s criticism on how she looked. It was people like them that make her insecure about her body sometimes.  
  
But that’s why she liked having people like her cousin, Garrett Nickelsen. He was such a sweetheart and did his best to make sure his cousin knew how beautiful she really is. Garrett was coming back home from touring with his friends/band mates. Delilah was excited to see Garrett and some of his friends she was very familiar with like Pat and Kennedy. She never really talked to John or Jared (except that one time Garrett made her talk to Jared because he wasn’t talking to anyone at Pat’s party so they socialized a bit), so she was a bit nervous. Pat and Kennedy never judge and made fun of her weight. They liked her for who she was and didn’t care whether she did or didn’t put on a few pounds. Jared was okay with it too, but as for John? She didn’t know anything about him except he was friends with her cousin and he sang in the band.  
  
Delilah changed out of her sweatpants and shirt to a floral tank top that was tucked inside her light blue shorts that reached to above her knees, a light brown cardigan sweater, and her favorite brown sandals. She liked how even though the fact she didn’t have clothes as nice as the skinny girls, she was still fashionable. She straightened her light brown hair and then headed downstairs.  
  
“Hi mom,” she said, opening the fridge to serve herself some orange juice.  
  
“Morning, sweetie,” she said as she was cooking breakfast.  
  
After serving herself glass, she noticed how much food her mom cooked. “Mom, is this The Last Supper or what? What’s with all this food?”  
  
“You know you’re cousin is coming over and his friends are coming over too. They’re coming any minute so I want breakfast to at least be ready for them, dear.”  
  
Delilah took a strip of bacon, smiling at her mom. “Well it smells delicious, hopefully I don’t eat it all,” she joked with a laugh.  
  
When her mother noticed she left the kitchen to clean up the living room, she sighed. She just wished that her daughter could see how beautiful she really is and that she shouldn’t have to joke about stuff like this. But she couldn’t and that’s what hurt her the most.  
  


-=-

  
  
“Aunt Beth, I’m here!” Garrett announced, entering the living room.  
  
“Garrett, sweetie, how are you?” Beth gave her nephew a hug, smiling.  
  
“I’m good Aunt Beth and how has my favorite aunt been doing?”  
  
“Oh Garrett,” she said, blushing. “Such a charmer as always. But I’ve been good.”  
  
Delilah entered the living room, seeing her mother talking to Pat and Kennedy as Jared was looking around the house and Garrett gave her a goofy grin. He ran towards her, picking Delilah up and spinning her around. She was surprised at how strong he was for someone who didn’t really have muscle.  
  
“Delilah! How’s favorite cousin doin’? I missed you! It feels like forever, oh man!”  
  
She giggled as he put her down. “Garrett, we talked on the phone yesterday.”  
  
He only smiled and shaking his head a bit. “Yeah but, just, never mind.”  
  
“Hey Delilah!” Pat and Kennedy said, running towards her for a group hug. She returned the hug, smiling.  
  
“Delilah, looking pretty as always,” Kennedy said. “Pretty than John and Pat.”  
  
The drummer put his hand where his heart was, fake gasping. “What? I am hurt, Ken. I really am.” Kennedy only rolled his eyes with a smile, making Delilah laugh.  
  
“By the way, where’s John anyway?” Garrett asked, picking up his luggage.  
  
Jared spoke up, “He’s outside on the phone with his mom.”  
  
The four males looked at each other awkwardly for a bit till Garrett dropped his bag. “I smell…pancakes and bacon! Oh my god!” he ran to the dining room, leaving the others shaking their heads with a smile.  
  


\--

  
  
Everyone was enjoying their breakfast. Garrett was eating pancakes, bacon, one bagel, and some scramble eggs all covered with syrup. Pat was eating pancakes and eggs with one strip of bacon. Kennedy was eating eggs, bacon, half a pancake (Garrett stole the other half), and toast. Jared was eating pancakes and bacon. As for Delilah, just one pancake and some of her bagel. When it came to eating in front of people that was something she couldn’t do. She usually ate in her room but Garrett begged for her to eat with them. The brunette could never say “no” to her cousin, so she agreed anyway. Plus if she did say no, he’s force her to.  
  
“Wow, you sure are hungry,” Beth said with a laugh, setting the carton of orange juice in the middle of table.  
  
“During tour,” he started off, swallowing his food. “We always eat food from restaurants. Don’t get me wrong, I love McDonalds and their McFlurries but it’s nice to have some homemade food. Plus you’re such a great chef, Aunt Beth!”  
  
Right before she could respond, they heard the front door slam. “John’s mad,” Pat whispered to Jared who nodded with a worried look.  
  
That’s when Delilah was surprised to see such a handsome man enter the room. She couldn’t believe that Garrett was friends with  _him_  and never got to meet him. John was wearing a plain white shirt, a jean vest, blue jeans and black boots. The female couldn’t see his eyes since they were covered by his all black sunglasses.  
  
John sighed, taking off his sunglasses and sitting down next to Delilah. She could feel her cheeks get warm as his arm was touching hers. “What?” he asked.  
  
Jared gave him a worried that just said  _“What’s wrong?”_  
  
John only gave him a small reassuring smile that said  _“Don’t worry about it.”_  
  
A blushing Delilah looked up at her cousin who was wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. Damn him for knowing her so well, she thought. He knew that once they were alone, he’d tease her about it.  
  
“John, honey, want anything to eat?” Beth asked, getting up to get John a plate.  
  
“Yes, Beth, thank you,” he mumbled, grabbing an empty glass to serve himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
As she handed him a plate with a smile, everyone stopped looking at John and continuing their breakfast except Delilah who was still staring at her food. John seemed to notice as he stopped cutting his pancake, giving her a curious.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asked her.  
  
“I’m Delilah,” she mumbled nervously. It wasn’t everyday she talked to someone as attractive as John O’Callaghan.  
  
“A pretty name for a pretty gal,” he said, taking a sip of his juice. “Now tell me, you’re mother—I’m presuming—is an amazing cook. You probably know this, of course. But what I wanna know is how come you’re not eating?”  
  
His question made everyone look at him. Beth walked out of the room, not wanting to be part of anything that could happen. “John, it’s none of your business!” Garrett said, getting annoyed quickly at John’s question.  
  
“I’m just not that hungry,” she answered, ignoring everyone’s stares.  
  
“Sweetheart, I heard your stomach growl when I first entered this house. And I know it’s yours seeing how everyone has a full plate and you don’t.”  
  
“God John, maybe she’s not hungry,” Kennedy joined in, rolling his eyes at him. “Did we ask why you were pissed off earlier? No, because it’s none of our business and we didn’t want to bother you with whatever was wrong. So don’t think you can ask her, because you can’t.”  
  
“Guys, really, it’s okay.”  
  
“It’s not, Delilah. Like, we get he’s never met you and all but we know you well enough that you don’t like talking about it. You shouldn’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Pat said, with a quiet Jared nodding in agreement.  
  
“Let’s all put this aside and just eat before Garrett eats it all himself,” Jared said, getting a bagel. Pat, Garrett, and Kennedy nodded, continuing eating as Delilah tried to ignore the curious look John was giving her.  
  


-=-

  
  
Jared, Kennedy, and Pat had left awhile ago, leaving just Garrett and John still at the house. Garrett was gonna live with Delilah and Beth till he can find an apartment (which was he told his aunt, but really he just wanted to live with them) or if the band ends up leaving for a summer tour. So the bass player was confused on why John was still there, sitting on the couch like he had lived there his whole life.  
  
“So, um, John,” Garrett mumbled, poking the vocalist’s cheek. “Why are you still here? Not trying to sound rude or anything, but you just, um…don’t live here.”  
  
“Oh right,” John said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you guys don’t mind me crashing here for awhile. My mom and I aren’t on the best of terms right now and I just want some space from all this bullshit between us. So I was just really wondering if I can stay here.”  
  
“Of course you can, John!” Beth said, smiling at him. “Just let me get the extra guest room ready for you really quick.”  
  
“Thank you, Beth, really.”  
  
When Beth gave him the okay, she showed him upstairs to the room and showed him where the bathroom was so he could brush his teeth and shower. He thanked her again, setting his stuff down on the bed. The room had clean white carpets and light green painted walls. There was a white painted closet and an empty dresser drawer for him to put his clothes. The bed was softer than his back home, so he was pretty happy about that (seeing how his mattress felt like he was sleeping on a rock and it always hurt his back). The bed sheets were white. The blankets were so soft, like he was hugging a cloud. They were light blue with some thin turquoise stripes on it.  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Delilah, about how that morning she didn’t eat her food. She ate probably about four bites, in his guess. While the guys were busy watching TV, he noticed when she thought no one was looking; she went up to her room with a full plate of food. He wished she was more comfortable when it came to eating around people. If John had to be honest, he found Delilah attractive. He was always into thin girls who could be super models and wore too much makeup than they should. But she was different in his eyes. She wasn’t thin like the girls he’s been with, but she wasn’t that overweight. She had curves that John would worship for the rest of his life. She had a nice smile when she laughed at some joke Pat made earlier during breakfast. She had such adorable dimples. Her teeth weren’t perfectly straight and pearly white, sure; but she had a beautiful smile either way. Her voice was soft, not high like the girls that would hit on him. Her hair looked so soft; he wanted to run his fingers soothingly. She was real; she wasn’t faking for the crowd and that’s something he didn’t see every day.  
  
 _“Stop! Stop!”_  John heard from the room next door. It sounded like Delilah so he quickly left his room and barged into hers.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked. He noticed that Garrett stopped tickling her and she sat up with a giggle. He walked out of the room, wishing them both a goodnight.  
  
“Hey John,” she said, fixing her hair. Her once straightened hair was put up in a pony tail. She wore a plain white shirt and black shorts with white polka dots that exposed most her thighs. When she noticed that he was staring at her thighs; she grabbed the sweatpants from this morning and got up to change.  
  
John blocked the door, giving her a worried look. “No.”  
  
Delilah sighed. “John, let me through, please.”  
  
“Why, just to change out of your shorts? Delilah, you look fine.”  
  
She shook her head, getting a little annoyed. “No, I just feel a little cold in these shorts. Just let me though, please.”  
  
“Yeah right, it’s almost 90 degrees out. Why can’t you see that you look fine just the way you are?”  
  
“You don’t even know me! What makes you think that I am insecure about how I look, huh? I hope that you know that my room gets cold at night because of the AC so that’s why I have to get up in three in the morning just to change out of my shorts into these sweatpants. Bet you didn’t think about that?”  
  
“Well, no, but—“  
  
With that, she gently pushed him out of the way without another word, exiting her room and entering the bathroom. John sighed, leaving her room as well and going back into his. The vocalist wondered if she really did get cold in the middle of the night or if she just lied about it. Then again, she did look scared when he stared at her legs. But maybe it was because John must have given her the impression that he was some pervert. He hoped he didn’t.  
  
John jumped in surprise when he heard his phone vibrating.  
  


  
**From: Garrett**   
_“Leave her alone, it’s none of your business.”_   


  
  
But that was the thing, he couldn’t. John was somehow so fascinated by her and she didn’t do anything. He wanted to know more about Delilah and break down these walls she has build up inside of her.  
  
And break down her walls is what he will do.


End file.
